The Terror of a Hanyou
by Haruko-Uzumaki
Summary: Kagome is acting weird lately, and Inu Yasha and the gang find out why. Humorous, I think. A bit of a Inu Yasha/Kagome, with a hint of Miroku/Sango.


Alright, this is just going to be a little one-shot

Alright, this is just going to be a little one-shot. I recently read a story with a plot like this, and while it was pretty decent, I think I could do better. Basically it's a Kagome-on-her-period crack fic. I hope that anyone who actually reads this likes it! I'm not going to push for reviews, as that would make me a hypocrite (seeing as I almost never review), but I do like seeing reviews.

Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious that I do not own Inu Yasha, because if I did, there would be a hell of a lot more of Miroku and Kagome wouldn't be as weak. (I'm in love with Miroku and I indentify a lot with Kagome)

Warnings: I have a worse mouth then a trucker (trust me, my dads one) so there will obviously be a bit of swearing but I'm going to try and cut down, and possible maiming of ignorant Hanyou's.

Pairings: There wasn't originally going to be any pairings, but when I read it over it feels like a Inu Yasha/Kagome pairing. It also seems to have a hint of Miroku/Sango.

* * *

**The Terror of a Hanyou**

It was a beautiful day in the Sengoku Jidai. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and in a nearby village, a certain hanyou was being reunited with his old friend, the ground. The aforementioned Hanyou was letting loose a long string of obscenities, muffled by the 3-foot crater he was currently laying in.

"God damn it…… ing wench……I should…and then…with a rusty knife!"

Now I'm sure your all wondering many things. Who is this Hanyou? Who is he plotting an unknown, but most assuredly painful revenge against? And why is he in a crater? In order, He is Inu Yasha, a Half-dog demon, and the soon to be victim in this story. He is planning a horrible fate for his close friend Kagome and said friend is the reason he is twitching in pain and cursing at present time.

Unfortunately, Inu Yasha is very opinionated, and quite detests keeping those opinions to himself. He also, sadly doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut and isn't the most tactful person around. That department is covered by the monk currently shaking his head at Inu Yasha. Standing with him was a young girl who was looking very thoughtful, and a tiny Kitsune kit holding an odd looking cat while grinning down at the crater.

"You think Inu Yasha would learn by now, right Kilala?" The little boy said to the cat he was holding.

"Mew!" Kilala obviously agreed with him.

"What did you say you little runt?" This was growled from the crater, before Inu Yasha jumped out and punched him on the head.

"Wahhhh! Kagome-kaa-san, Inu Yasha's hitting me!" wailed the kit.

"INU YASHA! SIT! Leave the poor boy alone!" She yelled angrily.

"But he started it!" He whined (manly of course) from the brand-new Inu Yasha-sized hole.

"Yes, but he's a child, what's your excuse?" She whispered bitingly.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Miroku winced in sympathy.

Inu Yasha was looking up completely stunned. Kagome had been furious at him many times in the past, but she had never been so cold to him before.

"Kagome……" He whispered questioningly, confusion clear in his glinting amber eyes.

"What?" She snapped at him irritably, before her eyes widened and filled with horror.

"Oh god, Inu Yasha, I'm so sorry! I'm so, _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to be so horrible!" Kagome wept uncontrollably.

Inu Yasha lay there looking in alarm as she fell to the ground and curled up, still crying her eyes out. He looked at the others with panic etched into his face. Miroku the monk was looking at the scene with just as much fear as him. Shippo looked concerned while Sango, the Taijya was still looking thoughtful.

Inu Yasha looked back at Kagome and got up. He started walking cautiously towards Kagome, almost as if she were a frightened and hurt animal. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest.

"It's okay Kagome… It's alright… Just calm down…" Inu Yasha cooed into her ear, while stroking her hair. He had a certain uncomfortable look on his face while his eye's shined with a certain fondness.

He started rocking her, still softly muttering reassuring things. He let her cry herself out, ignoring the growing dampness on his shoulder. He continued to hold her as she looked at him with glassy eyes, tear-streaked cheeks and a soft pink blush.

"A-are you n-not mad a-at me?" she whimpered up at him, hope shining in her deep chocolate brown eyes.

He looked down at her, with incredulity on his face. "Of course not, I couldn't be mad at you!"

She looked at him, judging whether he really meant it or was just trying to make her feel better. She looked deep, but saw nothing except open honesty. Her eyes welled up with tears quite suddenly, and Inu Yasha's eyes widened, thinking she was about to start crying again. She quickly, and quite suddenly, tackled him into a hug, with surprising strength.

"You're the greatest Inu Yasha! You're such a great friend!" She chirped brightly in joy. Rapidly however, her eyes teared up again, and she started sobbing unstoppably. By this time, both Inu Yasha and Miroku were exchanging absolutely terrified glances.

Throughout this entire scene, Sango had retained a thoughtful expression on her face. You could almost see the gears turning in her head. Suddenly, a revelation dawned upon her. She quickly checked off a list in her head.

"Oh… OH!" She abruptly exhaled, causing everyone to look at her. Well, everyone but Kagome who was still quite distraught on top of Inu Yasha.

"What is it Lady Sango?" Miroku asked perplexed and more than a little frightened.

Ignoring him, Sango walked up to Inu Yasha and Kagome. Kneeling gracefully on the ground next to them, Sango started rubbing Kagome's back reassuringly.

She bent down to whisper into her ear. Despite his enhanced senses, Inu Yasha couldn't make out a thing. It seemed Kagome could hear her however, and was nodding to something. Sango straightened up; a satisfied and understanding look in her eye.

She nodded towards the others. "You don't have to worry, nothings wrong." She said calmly.

"What do you mean nothings wrong? She won't stop crying!" Inu Yasha exclaimed.

Sango merely looked him in the eye, a relaxed and somewhat amused expression was clear to the group.

"This is just something that happens to women every month. It's perfectly natural and healthy." She replied evenly

Miroku got a look of comprehension on his face, before it quickly changed to horror.

"No… please no…"

"What? What is it Monk?" Inu Yasha asked tetchily, oblivious and naïve of the circumstances.

"Inu Yasha, do you not know what happens to women once a month?" Miroku asked slowly, scared out of his wits.

"No, what?" He replied, bemused by the question the monk asked.

"Inu Yasha… Every month a woman…goes through something called… menstruation. During this time they…uhh… they start to bleed. _Down there_." Miroku haltingly explained, looking mightily uncomfortable. Inu Yasha just sat there in shock and disgust.

"Why on earth are you telling me this?" He asked appalled. He looked like he was fighting not to be sick.

"Because when a girl goes through…_That_…… They tend to have terrible mood-swings."

"And how long does this last?" Inu Yasha paled as it finally sunk in.

"It depends. Sometimes it can only be four days; sometimes it can last as long as a week." Sango explained, her eyes glittering in mirth.

Inu Yasha paled even more, and the group watched as his eyes rolled back and he slumped onto the ground in a dead faint. Everyone was looking at him in shock, while Kagome, forgotten, was sitting nearby picking flowers.

* * *

Five days later, the group was setting up camp. Everyone was more relaxed than they have been for nearly a week. Kagome was finally back to normal and Inu Yasha couldn't be happier. He had been her favorite target for releasing her mood-swings on.

Miroku turned around to face Sango. "Lady Sango, would you mind passing me the kettle?"

She sneered at him before yelling "Get it yourself!" She then turned on her heel and marched off into the forest. Kagome rushed after her, with a worried expression on her face.

"What was that about?" Miroku asked Inu Yasha utterly befuddled.

"I don't know, but did it seem kinda familiar to…" Inu Yasha trailed off. They turned to each other.

"_No_………" They breathed in unison. As one, their eyes rolled back and they dropped to the ground.

It has started again.

* * *

And that's it folks! I hope you liked it!

Ja Ne,

Haruko-chan 


End file.
